


We Should (Do it Again)

by royalsunsets



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Chemistry, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-15 23:41:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14800172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/royalsunsets/pseuds/royalsunsets
Summary: Mina can’t stand Chaeyoung. Every little thing remotely related to competition, Chaeyoung just has to one-up her, knocking her off the big 1st place podium.





	We Should (Do it Again)

**Author's Note:**

> there’s something cute about school!michaeng. 

"Slow down Mina! You're gonna get yourself burned!" Jeongyeon said to her chemistry lab partner. Mina, in full focus mode, she agressively flips the pages of the chemistry book and pours in different element compounds into the glass beaker. "Shut up, read me the next step. Hurry, I don't want that bitch to win." Jeongyeon sighed in defeat, there's really no going against Mina when she's trying to beat her archnemesis Chaeyoung in any sort of competition. 

"Fine fine, whatever.. next step says to combine the first mixture we made, ahem you made, into the large glass beaker on the burner.... ah warning, do not pour until cooled down. So, we gotta wait until that glass beaker cooled down or else our eyebrows will be smoked off completely." Mina nodded her head and turned off the gas. "Sounds good, now we wai-" 

[sizzle sizzle] 

"CHAEYOUNG WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU JUST DO?!" Mina screeched on top of her lungs. The alarm started going off and the sprinklers automatically activated. 

"WHAT DID I DO? I JUST WALKED PAST BY TO GIVE PROFESSOR MINATOZAKI OUR DAMN A+ THAT'S FUCKING WHAT." 

"YOU KNOCKED THE MIXTURE INTO THE BURNER AND CAUSED THE DAMN FIRE YOU DIMWIT!" Mina yelled back.

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP AND GET OUT, YOU BOTH CAUSED THIS MESS. GO INTO THE DEAN'S OFFICE NOW!" Professor Minatozaki screamed, pointing towards the door. Mina grabbed her belongings and exited the room, following behind Chaeyoung. The two girls stormed out the room and down to the dean's office. Huffing and puffing from both sides of the hallway, Mina mumbled something under her breath. "ᴸᶦᵗᵗˡᵉ ᵇᶦᵗᶜʰ ᵃˢˢ ʰᵒᵉ."

"You wanna say that again, pip squeak?" Chaeyoung taunted. Mina stopped in her tracks and stands face front of Chaeyoung. "What the hell is wrong with you, I'm just trying to get a good grade in class and you come and fuck that up for me and better yet, I have to go to the dean's office because of your clumsy ass. You do not get to mess with me right now." 

"Ohhhh I'm soo scared. It's not my fault that you were slower than me." Mina pushed Chaeyoung up on the side of lockers and gripped onto her tie. "Shut up, not only are you going to mess up with my perfect record, you're messing up my patience too." With the promising death glare, Chaeyoung grabs a hold of Mina's hand and spun her around so now Mina's back is touching the locker. Chaeyoung pressed one hand right next to Mina's shoulder onto the locker and the other palm out on her chest. 

"You don't know who you're messing with, I'm stronger than I look." Mina pushed Chaeyoung's hand out of the way and sees her arms fall and dangle. She quickly straightens out her uniform and walks forward, not turning back to look at her enemy. Chaeyoung let out a contained breath and followed behind. Upon reaching the dean's office, Mina knocks on the door. The dean looks up, "Come in." Mina obliges and closes the door once she sees Chaeyoung is close enough to enter, resulting with a slammed door into Chaeyoung's face. Mina snickers as she sees Chaeyoung's face. 

"Alright, why are you two here? You both are in the top 10 in the school, how are you both here?" The dean asked. 

"I was finishing up my project, "I was walking up to the front of the class, with my partner and then Chaeyoung, and I accidentally bumped into her science mixture which fell into the beaker that did cause a little fire, completely ruined it and caused a mini fire in class, and we both got sent to the office and we both got sent to the office." Chaeyoung and Mina spoke in unison on the last line and earned disapproving looks from each other. They both crossed their arms and looked in opposite directions. The dean sat back in her chair and took off her glasses. 

"Who was the professor in charge?" The dean strung out. "Professor Minatozaki." Mina replied. 

"Sana?" The two students looked at her with a confused look. "Huh?" 

"Oh nothing, ahem- it seems like you two aren't on the same page. I truly know you both are good students so I won't write anything down this time so instead I'm booking you two for after-school janitor duties. Go to the chemsitry room after class and clean out the place. Rags, soap, vacuum, everything is in the janitor closet. Get everything done and you won't be punished. Got it?" Mina and Chaeyoung nodded. "Alright, you can go back to class now, the passing bell will ring in 9 minutes." 

Mina and Chaeyoung left the office together but took separate directions to get to chemistry class. After returning to class, the professor handed everyone their reports from last week, everyone groaned and moaned looking at their Cs and Ds and of course, Mina got an A, but Chaeyoung got an A+. She rubbed the grade all over Mina's salad, "Wahhh best in the class again? I'm tired of being perfect all the time." Mina scoffs and walks off first. 

"Don't you get tired of one-upping each other?" A classmate asked. "I'm not sure when this started but no, I like proving her wrong why?" Receiving a shrug from the classmate as he left, Chaeyoung was left trying to remember the first time they ever were this competitive towards each other, who provoked who? Either way, she's stuck with her all afternoon so why not ask then? 

"Sana, you've got to... stop making the kids... race for... their grade." Dahyun said in between kisses. Sana stopped and looked down at Dahyun. "I'm rewarding them if they're finishing their work efficiently and effectively."

Dahyun rechecks herself one more time, the chemistry professor is on her lap, in the dean's chair. "This.. this is more dangerous than the chemistry lab. Don't tell me what to do." Sana says, grabbing Dahyun's face with one hand and lets go of it dominantly. 

"Yes ma'm." Dahyun says pulling Sana back in the kiss. 

"Can you not get all the dust flying around, it's nasty I don't wanna get sick." Chaeyoung complained as she sees Mina sweeping the broom upwards like an idiot. Mina stops and rests her hands on the top of the broom. "I wanna get this shit done and leave, I don't wanna spend another second with you." 

"Likewise, hmph!" Chaeyoung replied and sprayed the tables with a formula in the cleaning bottle. 20 minutes passed by and they're halfway finished with the cleaning tasks. With a couple last things to knock out, Mina grabs a mophead and mopping cart and start mopping whereas Chaeyoung cleans the chalkboard. Chaeyoung tippytoes to get the top spots on the board and slips. With Mina's quick reflexes, she ends up catching Chaeyoung before she hits the ground, resulting in them both falling with a thud, Mina hitting ass first.

"Whoa.. that hurt. Are you alright?" Mina asked sincerely. This is the first time Chaeyoung ever heard Mina's voice, without her screaming. It's sort of really nice to hear, how come she's never talked in this tone before? Mina waved her hand in front of Chaeyoung and snapped her finger.

"Hey, are you knocked out?" Mina asked again. "Oh, no no I'm fine, sorry, thanks." Chaeyoung replied hurriedly and got back up to finish off the chalkboard task. Mina gets up herself and pats her clothes. "Fuck, I gota remop this area, ugh."

Within moments, the dean walks in. "It's almost 4pm, you both need to finish up."

"Dean, you've got some umm.. red marks on your neck did you get bitten by a mosquito on the way over here... indoors?" Chaeyoung asked snickering, Mina copying the same reaction. Dahyun looks into the glass and sees hickies plastered on the right side of her neck. Eyes widening, she finishes off the conversation quickly, "Finish up and go home, have a safe drive, watch the road." The two girls are left inside the classroom giggling with each other. 

Mina cleared her throat and finished up her task and as well as Chaeyoung. Soon, they left the classrooms to return to the janitor closet to place everything where it belongs. Chaeyoung walks in first and places the rags and cleaner down and as Mina walks in behind, the door shuts and clicks. The two girls stood still and watched the door security system talk, "System activated." 

"No no no no, there's no way this is happening right now." Mina said to herself as she jingles the lock. With a sudden and hard pound on the door, Mina walks around the closet angrily. "There's no way I'm stuck in here with you. There has to be a way out." 

"What's so bad about me? Why do you hate me?" Chaeyoung questioned. Mina turned around and waved her hands as she rebutted. "You're the one who doesn't like me, so I'm just returning the favor, you're constantly aiming to shut me down in every way with your perfect grades and shit." 

"When did our feud even start, I feel like the second we met we hated each other's guts." Chaeyoung brought up. Mina calms down and rethinks. "It was the second semester of uni, you and I were the last two people in class and our professor had our essays, one was a 98% and one was 101%, guess which one was mine." Chaeyoung's expression gave it all away. "Exactly. How would you feel if the tables were turned and our professor did that to 170 students? Come back to me, when that happens to you." 

Mina gives up on the door and sits down in a clear space in the closet. "That's what sent you off? There's no way all that hatred still lingers today whoops yes it does because if not then we wouldn't be in this situation, now would we? BECAUSE of your grudge, here we are."

"Shut up and don't talk to me. Hopefully someone realizes that we're gone when they walk into the lab and see our stuff." 

"How are you sure, they'll look in the janitor's closet, what student would be locked in here?" Mina raises her hand to speak but closes her mouth after Chaeyoung says, "Don't answer that." 

"We might be stuck here for a while, why not make amends while we're at it, there's more to life than a letter on a paper." Chaeyoung suggested. Mina finally turned towards her direction and gave her a half smile. "I'm down.. truce?" Chaeyoung shakes her hand, "Truce." 

"How the hell are we going to get out of here?" Mina asked, in her soft tone making Chaeyoung lose focus again. "There must be an opening above us, look for a ladder of some sort." They were looking until Mina remembers. 

"Fuck, it's in the chem lab, I was using it to dust off the hard to reach places." 

"It's fine, give me a boost." Mina complies and lends Chaeyoung her hands and thighs. Chaeyoung tries to twist and turn the handle but it won't budge. "Let me down, it's not working." Letting the girl down softly, Mina tries to think of another way to get out. She scans the closet to look for a pen and paper. Successfully spotted, she writes, "Stuck in closet, please open the door." Chaeyoung nods, "Sounds legit. Slide it under the door.. great now we wait." 

An hour passed by, nobody. Two hours passed by. 6pm. 

Mina's head falls forward every couple seconds as she dazes off into her sleep. Chaeyoung still awake, she observes Mina. How come she's never seen how beautiful Mina is? She takes in a deep breath and flinches when Mina fell into her lap. Chaeyoung's jaw dropped as she panicks. "Oh my god, what do I do?" Chaeyoung thought it would be best to straighten out her legs to let Mina use her lap as cushion. After doing so, she lays her body back into the cold wall. When Mina wakes up a couple minutes later, she sees Chaeyoung's face drooping in front of her. Mina sits up softly not waking up the girl and sits in a criss cross manner. Mina thought to herself why Chaeyoung let her sleep like that and in her lap like that like they're friends or something. Mina gets up and turns the handle to see if any luck came for them. Unfortunately not, so she goes back to rest up against Chaeyoung because it's cold. Mina looks down at Chaeyoung's hands and realize how pretty they looked. Unknowingly, Mina slowly reached down to touch her hand until Chaeyoung woke up from the coldness on her hand. 

"Mhm? We're still stuck in here?" Chaeyoung rasped out. This is Mina's first time hearing such a voice. It's constantly been bicker and backfires, not a sleepy, raspy tone. 

"Y-yeah, still stuck. You can go back to sleep, looks like you were watching before I woke up." 

"Seemingly so, it's fine it's getting late, the janitor needs to return the supplies back in the closet anyway." Chaeyoung replied. Mina nods her head and puffs her cheeks. "Your voice is nice." 

Caught off guard, Chaeyoung blushes at the comment. "Yours too, when you're not trying to rip my head off of course." Mina smiles and looks down at her fingers. Either the girls are blushing and getting red at each other's words or it legit is getting really hot inside the closet. Mina stripped off her jacket, leaving her in an off the shoulder top revealing her collarbones and defined shoulders. Chaeyoung gulped and licked her lips and looked away hoping to calm herself down.

"You alright?" Mina questioned folding her sweater.

"Yeah, I just.. um I just needed to stretch my neck I slept upright just now." Chaeyoung replied. Mina nodded and suggested, "Here, let me help. I learned this from my mom and grandma when I was a little bit younger."  Mina curled her hand into a fist and raised her index fingers up a little higher and rubbed circles along Chaeyoung's neck. "It's really effective, I use this all the time when I need a little massage on my neck." Chaeyoung closes her eyes and replies with "aahh" enjoying the new massage tactic. At first, Chaeyoung didn't really need it because it was just a cover up but this wouldn't hurt. 

Now that Chaeyoung opened her eyes, she didn't realize how close they were. Mina backed away once she sees Chaeyoung coming back to her senses. "It's so late, I wonder why no one's come to get us. Maybe we have to spend the night here." Chaeyoung nods in agreement, "I wouldn't think it would ever be with you, if we were how we were hours earlier this would suck but now not too much." 

"You going soft on me?" Mina teased, inching closer to Chaeyoung. Chaeyoung backed away immediately. "Scared that I'll bite?" Chaeyoung shakes her head. Mina retreats and giggles to herself, laying down into Chaeyoung's lap again and fake snuggles into her thighs.

"Yahh, aren't you too comfortable with me now?" Chaeyoung says to Mina. Mina doesn't answer. Chaeyoung lightly taps her arms. No response. Once, Chaeyoung was about to go for the second tap, Mina pulls Chaeyoung by her tie, so she's hovering right above Mina's lips. 

"You wanna try that again, Chaeyoung?" Mina seductively questions. Chaeyoung stuck, no words come out just a strained throat sound. "What? Did I get you nervous?" Mina speaks once more, letting her lips lightly brush against the younger girl's. Chaeyoung was so intoxicated by Mina's strawberry colada chapstick, that her first instinct was to get a little taste of it. Mina easily reciprocates the plump lips places on top of hers before letting go with a pop, seeing Chaeyoung's reaction. 

"Your lips.. they're.. tasty." Chaeyoung dragged out. Mina smiles and lets go of her tie. "You're more than welcomed to taste more if you like it that much." Chaeyoung stops herself and asks aloud. "Didn't we just hate each other, why are we knacking on each other's lips a second later?" Mina shrugs and closes her eyes. 

"You said truce back to me, that puts us in a friend-ish manner." Chaeyoung sits back up leaning her back against the wall again and looks down at sleeping beauty resting her eyes beneath her. There's no harm in kissing, it's just oxytocins bouncing off everywhere in the human body. Chaeyoung reaches down to Mina and using her index finger she tilts Mina's chin up so there's more access to kiss the girl. Mina grabs a hold of Chaeyoung's bottom lips and kisses it again and again. As they were kissing, Mina tugged Chaeyoung's arm and she naturally let herself be guided by the other girl, making herself sit on top of Mina, still not letting go of the kisses. 

Knowing the ground is cold, Chaeyoung sat Mina up until she rests comfortably sitting in her lap. Mina breaks the heated kiss and brushes Chaeyoung's hair back. "If I would've known how great of a kisser you are, I wouldn't spend all that time badmouthing you." Chaeyoung was about to reply until she sees Mina unbotton a couple of the top buttons of her uniform. Alerted, Chaeyoung's eyes widened. 

"What if someone does come in and save us and they see THAT?" Mina smirks and puts her arm around Chaeyoung's shoulder. 

"Then they're lucky." Mina replied snarkily before attacking Chaeyoung's lips again. There's no way she can stop kissing Chaeyoung's lips, they're way too full and taste too good to stop. Mina undresses Chaeyoung while she's at it because she's wearing one too many clothing. Off comes the uniform blazer, off comes the tie, Mina then unbottons a couple on top as well. Chaeyoung submissively allows the other girl to do as she pleases. 

"Holy fuck, how are you not out of breath?" Chaeyoung asked Mina as her chest heaves up and down. Fed into her confidence, Mina answers, "With lips like yours, how can I stop myself?" Chaeyoung cutely grins at the answer and looks down, not before Mina tilts her chin back up. "Let me see your pretty smile, when I know I'm the cause of it." Obeying the older girl, Chaeyoung looks into her eyes and back down to her lips engulfing them on her own. As Mina starts slowly grinding onto Chaeyoung, hearing her groans only continued to feed into the sexual tenstion. In the heat of the moment, there was an inaudible voice outside the door. 

"-please open the door." The door clicks and the person opens the door, gasps out loud choking on her saliva. 

"Professor Minatozaki?" Mina and Chaeyoung whipped their heads to the door and questioned in unison. All three ladies were stunned to say the least. The chem professor caught two of her students making out in the closet and the two students caught their professor with bite marks all over her neck and smeared lipstick. 

"I won't say anything if you don't." Sana said quickly, wishing this moment would pass already. The two girls nodded in unison still in the same position. 

"Now put your clothes on, how long have you two been in there it reeks of sex." Sana said waving her hand around. Mina and Chaeyoung blushed. 

"We've been stuck for maybe four hours but we didn't do anything until recently. That tells me how sexually frustrated she and I are, now if you'll excuse us.. thanks for saving us prof." Mina said as she buttons up her shirt and grabs Chaeyoung's hand. Chaeyoung dorkily giggles and runs away following behind Mina. 

"I sent them to the office because they were fighting right? Not the other way around? Whatever..." Sana said as she closes the door. Mina and Chaeyoung returned to the lab and grabbed their belongings. "Your house or mine?" Mina asked rather seductively than anything else. Chaeyoung replied, "Definitely mine. I'm the one who has a car anyway." Mina smiles widely before retrieving Chaeyoung's hand. When they got into the car, they safely put on their seatbelts and floored that shit. Within 5 minutes they reached Chaeyoung's house, but that didn't mean Mina made it easy on Chaeyoung. Teasing her by kissing her neck passionately, lightly running the tip of her nails down her arm as she's driving. 

Chaeyoung quickly opens the door and hurriedly drags Mina upstairs to her room. "Don't make a sound, my brother's home." Mina nods and tosses Chaeyoung on the bed as soon as they close the door. 

At the last release from the younger girl, Mina smirks and goes back up from the covers and kisses Chaeyoung deeply. "Enjoy your taste?" 

"Not as much as yours." Mina raised her eyebrow when she heard the flirty comment. Laying in bed are two archnemesis who once hated each other's existence for almost a year because of one little mishap. The two girls laid in bed, and had the oddest pillowtalk. 

"You saw that too right? Prof. Minatozaki's marks and Dean Dahyun's marks? IT CAN'T BE. IT'S TOO COINCIDENTAL." Mina exclaimed pretending to be surprised. Chaeyoung giggles at her goofiness. "The second I saw Dean Dahyun's marks, I immediately thought it had to be Prof. Minatozaki because she's the hottest professor I've ever seen." Mina nods her head. 

"Whew, if only she would see me that way, I would totally-" Chaeyoung sits up atop of Mina and pinned her hands down. "Totally what, Mina, I dare you." Feeling the jealousy, Mina decided to drag it out a little longer. Feeling her pulsating core as Chaeyoung's post-climax gets on top of her, feeling the wetness on her abdomen, Mina cockily answers. 

"-let her fuck me." Mina licks her bottom lips when she felt Chaeyoung move slightly upwards against her. Chaeyoung continued this action, knowing it's turning on the girl beneath her. "Try again, sweetheart." Mina still being restrained from Chaeyoung's firm grip,  she teases once more. "I would let Professor Minatozaki please me, have you seen that woman? Imagine looking like that at 29." With one last comment, Chaeyoung attacks the side of Mina's neck, sucking and licking all over neck, the agressive biting and the nipping. Mina groans because of how hard Chaeyoung's biting is, but knowing how she carefully runs her tongue over to smoothen it up makes it all better. 

"You're a little troublemaker aren't you?" Chaeyoung questioned Mina, as she lets go of the grip and sits back up. 

"We should do this more often." Mina suggested. "As if." Chaeyoung winked. 

 

A/N: I have no idea... it happened, I'm done. Not touching this sacred piece ever again. hooo my god -KH


End file.
